lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancient Man- A Short Story
The Ancient Man Part One: Deeper Then Death THE BUTTON TURNED red as the paramedics sweatily barged into the room in alert haste, nobody in this situation wouldn't be. The door shut like fingers on a chalkboard. Pairs of eyes laid on the body suddenly became wide in fear. "I need a mask! He's losing oxygen!" The man's breath was labored in short bursts while he was heaving shocks, as if something was trying bust out on his chest. The nurses eyes were wide with fear. The mask set over his face as they set up a portable IV. The lines were thin and fragile while flat in some areas but spiking in others. His neck and most of his skin was purple and convulsing like thousands of worms- veins, swam under his skin. His chances were slim. They lifted him by his hands and legs while propping up a hospital bed, and setting him on it, the IV flatlined. "No!" They rushed him to the hospital. But Albert Overbuild was dead. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ Faye Overbuild paced the small crematorium. It had faint smells on lemon, the ash so thick you could cut through it. Roscoe Overbuild seemed to sink in his chair, his eyes beet red. Faye had been trying to comfort him. To no avail. He was the one his father thought would rise to a genius, with him. They built and tinkered all through the nights. Now it was no more. He sighed like he was reading Faye's thoughts, as a bunched congregation of people rushed by him. Faye picked up a stray flyer. "In Loving Memory of Albert J. Overbuild." Faye tried to look disconcerted. "I didn't know he had a middle name. Did you?" "Yes." Jetplane7575 (talk) They didn't stay for the cremation. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ That night Faye dreamt of a desert. The sand was dry, and she was leaning on a cactus, and pulled herself off when she realized she could get pricked. She noted the clouded red sky overhead and screamed. Then appeared the demon. She screamed louder, and ran. It was the towering giant of something snake-like, and held two swords in his outstretched hands. His chest was adorned with skulls and human bones, and he dived for Faye again and again. She saw Roscoe, and he waved. She pointed to the demon but he paid no heed. He was reading something. A thick chronicle. She tried to warn him, but the demon seemed uninterested in him. Only in her. She sprinted away, Roscoe becoming a dot on the horizon. The demon laughed. "Tis' true! You are the one!"e He turned and laughed. A faint shape was embedded in his back scales. J. Faye awoke, sweating. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ The rain made the streets of Nexus City slippery as Faye made her way into Nexus Tower. The orange lights made the tower appear imposing, and the battle turrets planted on top ingrained the fact into her head. She entered through the double doors. The elevator was feet away and she made into that with no contact. The tower was mostly empty except for a few guards. Trek Furino looked grim. She sighed and pressed the button two the twenty-ninth floor. She exited without a sound. Every guard here was Paradox, and she slipped in, her sandals seeming to weigh ten pounds more. A room was crossed all over with guards. She walked to that one. "Shinobi Six." The doors parted. And she made her way into Vande Darkflame's private laboratory J. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ "Vanda!" No answer. "Vanda!" "Vanda has left." The voice came from a corner everybody knew. The maelstrom oozed into vents, being overlooked by a tall dark clad man. Meyer Mudrake sighed. "She went to Forbidden Valley just hours ago." His face was still turned. "Really? Why?" "So I could extinguish you." And he turned. His sword radiated a purple flash, blinding Faye momentarily. "Meyer! What are you doing?!" He swung again, with more force, slashing a purple slit in her arm. "Infecting you. I always hated you." And she collapsed, and threw a weak punch. "No!" She felt numb, and her arm was looking purple in the area of the cut. "Don't worry!" Meyer said in a swag voice. "All will be good. You will be under my control- but immortal. Unless I need to kill you or something." All was darkness. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ Roscoe Overbuild squinted at the sight of the sun. The sun brightened the room, and as horrible the former events were, he couldn't help but feel comfortable. "Faye!" No answer. "Faye!" he leaped out of bed, the muscles aching. He ran to her room. She was replaced with pillows. On top of where her head would be was a letter. "Roscoe. If you read this, I have gone to Nexus Tower to see Vanda. I am not going to detail this if this gets into the wrong hands. '' ''Love you. '' ''Faye." Roscoe was out the door in seconds. ___ The Nexus tower was quiet. No guards, nothing. Crux Prime seemed to quiet as soon as his rocket touched down. He felt chills. Vanda's quarters were around the hall, and he whisked down the corridor. He was taken aback as he rounded the last corner. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ He had to be caught by the wall to brace his fall. The Paradox Quarters were replaced with rubble and wreckage. Claw marks tattered every banner and sign. Cameras were severed from cords, and computers shattered. He reread Faye's note. Nothing made sense anymore. The whole place was taped up and barred with security it seemed like it was a goldmine. "What happened?" He asked a near guard. "Nobody knows. A few explosions, and something broke a window is all I know." Roscoe left. As his back was turned, he felt a chill, and the guard was gone. Roscoe ran like a cheetah. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ "Faye Overbuild." She couldn't realize the voice- but it seemed triumphant, and evil. "How did I get wounded?" She asked. but the words weren't her's. They seemed t drift out of her mouth. She was just the puppet. "I love to bend you like a dummy, Faye." "Why?" "Can't tell you everything yet." She drifted unwillingly to a glass tube in the corner. She lost all consciousness again. ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ It was on. Roscoe ran towards the launch pads, pushing past minifigures till outside. He inhaled fresh air greedily. "Just a hallucination, Roscoe. Nothing else." He climbed in a Assembly Rocket. It angled upward, and he zoomed into the evening, the day growing old. ___ ___ ___ "Searching- Faye Overbuild." Roscoe said into his rocket monitor. Which was a computer, only to be activated when the rocket was in remote flying. He was poised for Avant Gardens, and he reeled the controls, sending him towards a portion of the Assembly Bridge. He was shocked as he noticed a stunning detain in the surroundings of the Monument. Bob held a gleaming sword, and was fighting- Nothing? ___ ___ ___ ___ ___